


Первая встреча

by Korue



Series: Школа демонов [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: Девочка и демоны.Предупреждения: преканон, АУ, сдвинутый таймлайн: девочке десять лет, юным демонам по пятнадцать
Series: Школа демонов [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822852
Kudos: 10
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Первая встреча

– Где девчонка? Куда она делась?!  
Грубые голоса звучали совсем рядом, и она скорчилась, зажав рот ладонью. Страшно было шелохнуться, страшно дышать, казалось, что её может выдать даже стук сердца, слишком громкий и частый.  
– Тут ей негде спрятаться, наверное, побежала в чащу.  
Когда-то река вымыла часть склона, образовав неглубокую выемку, здесь она и пряталась, под козырьком земли. Места не хватало даже для неё, и пришлось скрутиться калачиком, подобрав под себя ноги. Трава глушила шаги, и она не могла понять, что делают враги – ушли в лес или затаились где-то рядом. Оставалось только ждать. Она начала считать свои выдохи, загибая палец на сотом, и когда сжала оба кулака, решила, что пора. Осторожно распрямила ноги, извернулась, стараясь двигаться как можно медленнее и тише, и выглянула из-за козырька, привстав на цыпочки.  
Никого не было, враги искали её в лесу. Теперь – бегом в другую сторону, как можно дальше и как можно быстрее. Прижимая к себе вакидзаси, она перебралась через неглубокую полузасохшую речку. Впереди расстилался заросший травой луг. Выходить на открытое пространство совсем не хотелось, но за лугом маячили деревья, там можно будет спрятаться и переждать.  
Она успела пробежать половину пути, когда по земле перед ней скользнула быстрая тень. Вскинув голову, она увидела, что в небе кружит одинокая ворона. Надо было бежать, но ноги как вросли в землю, она стояла, щурясь на яркое солнце, и не могла отвести взгляд от безмолвной чёрной птицы. Символом Нараку был ворон.  
С нехорошим предчувствием, от которого коленки слабели и холодели руки, она оглянулась, и конечно же, увидела их: люди в чёрных одеждах толпились над её недавним убежищем. Её заметили, ей не спастись.  
Пальцы сжались на гладких ножнах.  
Меч отец оставил себе, а вакидзаси отдал ей. «Ты справишься, – сказал он с уверенностью. – Ты умная и смелая, самая сильная – ты моя дочь. И ты должна выжить». Так он сказал и подтолкнул её в сторону тайного хода, а сам развернулся и с мечом в руках пошёл назад, туда, где горело и трещало дерево. Слёзы навернулись на глаза, но она помотала головой и сказала себе не плакать. Отец пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы задержать врагов, потому что верил в неё: нельзя было сдаваться.  
Она повернулась и побежала так быстро, как только могла.  
– Остановите её! Стреляйте!  
Над ухом резко свистнуло. Она пригнулась на бегу и вильнула в сторону, уходя от стрел. Прыгнула вперёд, кувыркнувшись через плечо, как её учили, и сразу вскочила, готовая бежать дальше. И тут что-то случилось. Нога вдруг провалилась в землю, прошла насквозь, и она ухнула вниз, не успев даже вскрикнуть.

– Эй! Ээээй! Ты помер, что ли?  
Кто-то выдвинулся из темноты и потянулся к ней. Нараку! Недолго думая, она вскинула вакидзаси: одна рука на рукояти, другая – на ножнах. Блеснуло лезвие.  
– Ааай! Ты что творишь?!  
Не Нараку, поняла она запоздало. В странном рассеянном свете не получалось разглядеть детали, но она увидела мальчика постарше себя, одетого в простую светлую юкату. На голове он почему-то носил шапку из овечьей шерсти, белой и кудрявой, а в остальном это был обычный деревенский мальчик. Сейчас он сидел перед ней на коленях и с обиженным видом зажимал раненое предплечье.  
– Извини, – сказала она с раскаянием, потом вспомнила про свой маскарад и попыталась говорить более густым голосом. – Я принял тебя за другого.  
– Тогда сочувствую этому другому.  
Парень подул на рану – неглубокую царапину, как она поняла с облегчением – и уставился на неё с любопытством.  
– Ну и, что ты тут делаешь?  
Хотела бы она знать.  
– Я… я упал?  
– Ещё как упал! Чуть шею мне не сломал! Сижу я, значит, прячусь от Дурасуги, планирую, что буду есть на ужин, и вдруг на меня падает какая-то мелочь. Это стресс, знаешь! А ещё вторжение в личное пространство. Ты не пробовал под ноги смотреть?  
– Извини, – повторила она, уже с меньшим раскаянием. Этот болтун и у Будды бы вызвал неприязнь. – За мной гнались и…  
Мальчик понимающе покивал.  
– Знаешь, воровство дело тонкое, здесь нужны хладнокровие и трезвый расчёт, чтобы потом не пришлось вот так бегать. Не умеешь – не берись.  
– Я не ворую!  
– Тогда кто за тобой гонится? – болтун окинул её пренебрежительным взглядом. – Сестра, у которой ты украл заколки?  
Руки сами потянулись к неровно остриженным волосам, пришлось крепче схватиться за вакидзаси.  
– Или ты за ней подглядывал, а? Точно подглядывал. Ну и как, оно того стоило? Есть на что посмотреть?  
– Да заткнись ты!  
Он часто заморгал.  
– Эй, я понял, кто за тобой гонится – все твои знакомые, которые решили поучить тебя вежливости. Ты как разговариваешь с сэмпаем, а? Конечно, технически я тебе не сэмпай, но я старше и намного опытнее в подглядываниях, поэтому…  
Она подалась вперёд и зажала ему рот. Кажется, других способов заткнуть этого придурка не существовало.  
– Тише ты, идиот! Если они найдут нас, то убьют.  
Мальчик наконец замолчал, и они какое-то время сидели в напряжённой тишине. Совсем недолго.  
Только она начала улавливать звуки, похожие на голоса, как придурок взял её руку и отвёл в сторону.  
– Убьют, говоришь? – ему хотя бы хватило ума говорить тихо. – Кто же за тобой гонится?  
«Какая разница, – подумала она, – ему всё равно не понять».  
– Теншо Нараку. Это плохие люди, убийцы. Они…  
– Я знаю, кто они.  
Что-то изменилось. Мальчик, сидевший перед ней, изменился: она не могла толком его рассмотреть, но чувствовала исходящую от него уверенность. Как будто он стал другим человеком.  
– Знаешь что, – его голос тоже звучал по-другому. – Я передумал, не нужно звать меня сэмпаем. Отныне можешь звать меня «Гинтоки-сама», или просто «спаситель».  
«Что?»  
Она ничего не понимала, а мальчик схватил её за руку и потянул за собой:  
– Идём.  
– Куда?  
Он залихватски улыбнулся:  
– Надерём воронам зад.

Они находились в подземном тоннеле, узком и неглубоком, похожем на овраг. Сверху этот овраг был накрыт чем-то, судя по тонким лучикам света, падавшим сверху, не очень надёжным. Гинтоки споро двигался вперёд на четвереньках, она следовала за ним намного медленнее, потому что всё время поглядывала вверх. Где Нараку? Они уже близко или ушли искать её дальше?  
Сверху посыпалась земля. Сердце замерло в ужасе, а земля продолжала сыпаться то в одном месте, то в другом, и значило это только одно: кто-то ходил наверху, точно над их головами  
Она схватила Гинтоки за край юкаты и подёргала, а когда он оглянулся, указала вверх. Тот в ответ прижал палец к губам. Хотелось верить, что он знает, что делает. Он же местный, изучил здесь всё вдоль и поперёк, устроил это убежище… Ей почти удалось убедить себя, что всё будет в порядке, когда Гинтоки остановился.  
Она в ужасе наблюдала за тем, как придурок сначала встаёт на колени, а потом выпрямляется во весь рост.  
– Ты что делаешь? – зашептала она так тихо, как только могла.  
– Собираюсь выбраться наружу.  
– С ума сошёл?! Их слишком много.  
Она попыталась схватить Гинтоки за одежду, но тот легко увернулся, отступил и оказался на свету. Теперь стало видно, что он держит в руках меч, настоящую длинную катану. От удивления она забыла, что должна остановить Гинтоки, а тот подмигнул и поднял руку. В лицо ударило солнце, она зажмурилась, а когда открыла глаза, Гинтоки уже и след простыл.  
Она стояла на коленях, чувствуя себя по-идиотски. Потом догадалась хотя бы оглядеться. Место, где она оказалась, отличалось от остального оврага: неровная яма, округлая и достаточно глубокая, чтобы выпрямиться. Крышу заменяла решётка с накиданной сверху землей или травой, сквозь которую светило солнце. Пока она приходила в себя, Гинтоки не только успел вылезти, но и задвинул решётку обратно. И что ей теперь делать? Ждать его? Если он собирался увести Нараку подальше, то ей как раз следовало не сидеть на месте, а выбираться и бежать прочь.  
Решётки находилась слишком высоко, но в земляной стене обнаружились грубые выемки, как раз чтобы поставить ногу. Она забралась по ним, с помощью вакидзаси сдвинула решётку и выглянула наружу.  
Открывшееся ей зрелище было настолько невероятно и безумно, что какое-то время она просто смотрела, не в состоянии осознать увиденное.  
Гинтоки сражался с Нараку. В одной руке он держал меч, в другой – ножны, и дрался, да не просто размахивая ими, а по-настоящему. Стиль она не узнала, но движения, переход от одной стойки к другой – всё было отточенным и выверенным, как у того, кто занимался кендзюцу с детства… как у самурая.  
Ей понадобилось время, чтобы переварить это, и она запоздало поняла, что Гинтоки побеждает.  
Несколько безжизненных тел валялось на земле. У неё на глазах Гинтоки отпихнул одного из Нараку, и на него сразу набросился другой, высокий и мощный мужчина с двумя короткими мечами. Гинтоки принял оба на свой клинок – никто не смог бы заблокировать такой удар одной рукой, да он и не пытался. Вместо этого Гинтоки ловко развернулся и приложил противника ножнами поперёк живота, а когда тот согнулся, рубанул мечом сверху вниз. Нараку рухнул на землю, из разрубленной спины потекла густая кровь, а Гинтоки перескочил через него и бросился на двух оставшихся.  
Она наблюдала за этим в ступоре. Боевой отряд профессиональных убийц, целых восемь взрослых мужчин, и их всех перебил мальчик лет пятнадцати. Да кто же он такой?!  
Гинтоки добил последнего из Нараку одним точным движением. Обернулся, увидел её и замахал, улыбаясь до ушей. Вид у него сразу сделался придурковатый, и не знай она, ни за что бы не поверила, что он может кого-то победить.  
– Ну как тебе? Давай-ка выбирайся и склонись передо мной. Трижды!  
Она не ответила, глядя ему за спину.  
– А? Что молчишь? От восхищения онемел? Давай, я подскажу: «Гинтоки-сама, ты великолепен!» Ну, повторяй за мной.  
Губы смёрзлись от ужаса, не выдавить и звука. Тогда она просто вытянула руку и указала ему за спину.  
– Что?  
Гинтоки оглянулся и увидел то же, что и она: новый отряд Нараку вдвое больше предыдущего, приближавшийся к ним быстрым шагом. Когда Гинтоки повернулся, глаза у него стали круглыми, как монеты.  
– Их слишком много!  
– А я что говорила?!  
Она сразу прикусила язык, но Гинтоки не заметил оговорки.  
– Бежим!  
Он мигом оказался рядом, схватил её за руку и выдернул на поверхность.  
– Бежим!  
И они побежали.

До леса было недалеко, если бы удалось укрыться там… Она так спешила, что не смотрела под ноги, и чуть не ухнула в незаметный за высокой травой овраг. Гинтоки в последний момент ухватил за шиворот и почти швырнул вперёд.  
– Это их задержит! – крикнул он на бегу.  
Такой маленький овраг? О чём он? Не было времени думать, и она бежала как никогда в жизни, задыхаясь, до колотья в боку. Казалось, что враги уже рядом, уже тянут к ней руки, но когда они с Гинтоки вломились в лес, никто их не преследовал – Нараку остались позади. Она хотела бежать дальше, но Гинтоки вдруг отошёл в сторону и стал возиться в корнях дерева. Она ждала, нетерпеливо оглядываясь.  
Издалека казалось, что деревьев совсем немного, небольшая рощица, но это оказался настоящий лес: широкие и высокие стволы уходили вверх, густые кроны переплетались, образуя шатёр веток и листьев, сквозь который проникали редкие лучики света. От солнечных зайчиков в глазах рябило и не получалось ничего толком разглядеть. Она знала, что до опушки несколько шагов, но не видела просвета, словно находилась в самой чаще.  
– Готово, – Гинтоки оказался рядом и толкнул в плечо. – Иди за мной и не отставай, не то потеряешься.  
Она и сама уже поняла это и просто молча кивнула.  
Не было ни одной тропинки, но Гинтоки уверенно шёл впереди, будто видел какую-то открытую только ему дорогу. Деревья стояли так плотно, что казалось, между ними придётся протискиваться, но стоило подойти ближе, как они вдруг расступались. Сначала она не придавала этому значения, всё её внимание было отдано преследователям. Она напрягала слух, в страхе ожидая услышать треск веток и грубые голоса, но шелестела листва, чирикали птицы, зудели насекомые – ни один чуждый звук не нарушал тишину леса, и она постепенно расслабилась.  
Гинтоки же вёл себя так, словно совсем не волновался: не оглядывался, не смотрел по сторонам и шёл вразвалку, как будто никуда не спешил. Чем больше она наблюдала, тем больше замечала странностей. Гинтоки не шёл прямо, а выбирал самую непроходимую чащу и направлялся туда, вот он подошёл к двум деревьям, растущим так близко, что руку не просунуть… и не сбавляя шага, прошёл между ними.  
Она остановилась, не веря своим глазам.  
– Что ты там встал? Надо спешить.  
Неуверенно она шагнула вперёд и – деревья разошлись в стороны, как раздвижные фусума. Широкие, старые, покрытые грубой и серой от возраста корой стволы прошли по сторонам от неё, но стоило оглянуться назад, и они снова сдвинулись так плотно, что за ними невозможно было что-то разглядеть.  
– Это… волшебство? – вырвалось у неё.  
Гинтоки заморгал с фальшивым удивлением.  
– А? О чём это ты?  
Он не собирался говорить правду.  
– Ничего. Идём быстрее.  
Даже если это волшебство, думала она, шагая вслед за Гинтоки, то не всё ли равно. Чтобы спастись, она бы приняла помощь ёкаев, демонов – кого угодно.  
Идти пришлось долго, она уже начала уставать, как деревья вдруг расступились, и за ними открылось свободное пространство. Это оказалась не опушка, а большая поляна, залитая солнечным светом, таким ярким после темноты лесной чащи, что она в первый момент зажмурилась и только потом, проморгавшись, увидела, что на поляне есть кто-то ещё.  
Кто-то лежал в тени дерева, заложив руки за голову, рядом, прислонённый к стволу, изогнулся длинный меч.  
– Не бойся, – сказал Гинтоки, – это друг.  
Что-то пролетело в воздухе и ударило его в лоб с такой силой, что сшибло с ног.  
– Ты кого другом назвал?!  
Тот отдыхавший человек уже стоял на ногах – всего лишь мальчик возраста Гинтоки, одетый в лёгкие штаны и косодэ без рукавов.  
– Я про дерево, ясно?!  
Гинтоки вскочил как ни в чём не бывало. Наверное, его шапка смягчила удар… нет, поняла она с лёгкой оторопью, это не шапка, а волосы странного серебряного цвета, такие же густые и лохматые, как овечья шерсть.  
– О, этот старый дуб, – протянул Гинтоки, закатив глаза, – как много счастливых часов послеобеденного сна я провёл среди его ветвей… Но тебе не понять, Шинске-кун, ты и до нижних веток не достанешь.  
Второй мальчик – Шинске-кун – действительно был пониже Гинтоки и выглядел его полной противоположностью: изящный, с гладкими тёмными волосами и зачёсанной на бок длинной чёлкой, он совсем не походил на простолюдина. В другое время она бы приняла его за наследника благородной семьи.  
– На этом дереве я оставлял зарубки, – продолжал паясничать Гинтоки, – отмечал, на сколько вырос за год. Ты их видел, Шинске-кун? У тебя до них нос дорос, Шинске-кун?  
– Я тебе сейчас нос на задницу натяну, придурок! – огрызнулся Шинске. – Какого чёрта ты устроил?  
Она решила, что ошиблась в его происхождении: так выражаться могли только простолюдины.  
– Тебе ясно сказали, – возмущался Шинске, – в наказание отмыть все полы. А ты что сделал? – сбежал.  
– Ой, ты видел, сколько тех полов? Отмыть их все не под силу человеку.  
– Да кого волнует! Раньше надо было думать, до того, как ты сожрал всё печенье в одно рыло! Тебя ещё легко наказали, но теперь-то другое дело, – Шинске зловеще улыбнулся. – За то, что сбежал, будешь драить полы до конца недели.  
Гинтоки поковырял пальцем в ухе.  
– Спасибо, что предупредил, до конца недели не вернусь.  
– Ты меня слушал, эй?!  
– Ну что ты такой злой, Низкосуги? Это было твоё любимое печенье?  
– Я злой, потому что вместо заслуженного отдыха должен искать тебя, придурка. Чем ты мне это компенсируешь, а?  
– Да ладно тебе, Короткосуги. Сэнсэй приласкает, и ты снова будешь счастлив.  
Шинске схватил Гинтоки за грудки и встряхнул.  
– Сэнсэй уже пообещал приласкать тебя как следует, но сомневаюсь, что тебе это понравится. И хватит так меня называть!  
– Ты какой-то нервный, Мелкосуги. Это всё из-за недостатка сахара.  
– А у тебя от переизбытка сахара мозги слиплись!  
Шинске встряхнул Гинтоки ещё раз и отпустил.  
– Кто это с тобой?  
Она вздрогнула от неожиданности. До сих пор Шинске не обращал на неё внимания, тем сильнее получился эффект, когда он вдруг резко развернулся и вперил в неё внимательный взгляд. Теперь стало видно, что у него только один глаз, а второй, скрытый чёлкой, пересекает длинный шрам.  
– Это мой кохай, – небрежно пояснил Гинтоки, – он, видишь ли, подглядывал за сестрой, но его засекли. Ему ещё многому предстоит научиться.  
Захотелось пнуть его, чтобы не рассказывал небылицы. Шинске сделал это за неё:  
– Хватит чушь нести!  
– Больно же, Щуплосуги! У тебя ПМС, что ты на людей кидаешься? Говорю как есть: это мой кохай и его преследуют Нараку!  
Шинске, уже занёсший руку, остановился.  
– Нараку?  
– Ага. Гнали его через поле как зайца.  
Куда только делось глупое выражение лица и раздражающий тон: Гинтоки сейчас даже выглядел старше.  
– Почему сразу не сказал, что за вами гонятся?  
– Да ничего страшного, лес их задержит.  
– Ненадого.  
Шинске тоже изменился: смотрел сосредоточенно и говорил отрывисто.  
– Сколько их?  
– Я разобрался с первыми, но потом появились ещё, целая толпа.  
– Так сколько?  
– Не знаю, много.  
– Около двадцати, – сказала она.  
Шинске коротко глянул в её сторону.  
– За кем же ты подглядывал, что за тобой отправили столько ворон?  
Она потупилась. Хотелось бы ей знать, чем провинилась их семья, отец всегда так гордился милостью сёгуна…  
А Шинске уже повернулся к Гинтоки:  
– Это Нараку тебя ранили?  
Гинтоки посмотрел на своё предплечье, где в разрезанном рукаве виднелась длинная царапина.  
– Нет. Вот он.  
Под взглядом Шинске она сжалась, но он всего лишь похлопал её по плечу:  
– Я у тебя в долгу.  
– Эй!  
– Любой, кто пустил кровь этому придурку – мой друг.  
– Я всё слышу!  
– Это хорошо, что слышишь, – Шинске подобрал свой меч и заткнул за пояс. – По твоей милости у нас совсем нет времени. Будем действовать по плану «Вторжение».  
– Он для всей команды.  
Шинске ухмыльнулся:  
– Как будто мы вдвоём не справимся.  
Гинтоки ответил такой же ухмылкой.  
– Иногда – очень редко – ты мне почти нравишься, Задницасуги.  
– Хватит уродовать мою фамилию! Ты, – Шинске ткнул в неё пальцем. – Оставайся здесь и жди нас. Никуда не уходи, ясно?  
Она кивнула.  
– Мы скоро вернёмся, – Гинтоки показал большой палец. – Принести тебе вороньих перьев?  
Она изобразила улыбку, но те двое уже отвернулись. Один за другим они прошли между деревьями и сразу исчезли из виду – светлая юката Гинтоки не виднелась в полумраке, в просветах не мелькали их силуэты, они просто растворились в воздухе.

Она постояла немного, потом медленно выдохнула. Больше всего на свете хотелось лечь: свернуться калачиком, прижать к груди вакидзаси и лежать так, наслаждаясь мягкостью травы, теплом солнца, пением птиц – отдыхая. Но у неё не было времени.  
Гинтоки и Шинске сказали ждать их возвращения, но разве она могла позволить себе такую роскошь? Кто были эти двое – всего лишь деревенские дети. Пусть тренированные и с настоящими мечами, пусть им удалось бы убить часть Нараку, но она не верила, что они справятся со всеми. Нужно бежать, пока они выигрывают для неё время – нечестно и подло с её стороны, но ради отца и ради его последней просьбы она была готова на что угодно.  
Она решила идти в сторону, прямо противоположную той, куда ушли мальчики: если выбрать одно направление и держаться его, не отклоняясь, то рано или поздно этот путь приведёт на опушку. Она обошла дерево, под которым отдыхал Шинске, оглянулась в последний раз и скользнула в лесную чащу.  
Идти было намного труднее, чем до этого. Когда её вёл Гинтоки, дорога сама стелилась под ноги, ровная, поросшая редкой травой, но теперь всё изменилось. Сверху свисали ветки, настолько тяжёлые и разлапистые, что приходилось пригибаться под ними. Землю перепахали корни деревьев, причудливо изогнутые, твёрдые и такие толстые, что она спотыкалась, чуть не падая. Дорогу перегораживали то поваленные стволы, то колючие кусты, и постоянно приходилось обходить их. Деревья росли именно так плотно, как казалось, и не спешили расступиться перед ней. За несколько минут она взмокла, перемазалась в земле, ушибла ногу и расцарапала руки. Идея уйти с поляны уже не казалась такой удачной, но что оставалось делать? Не возвращаться же.  
Она никогда раньше не бывала одна в лесу. Отец учил ориентироваться по солнцу, но когда она смотрела вверх, то видела только переплетение веток и густейшую листву. Ещё отец говорил, что никогда нельзя отчаиваться. «Даже если ситуация безнадёжная, остановись, хорошенько всё обдумай, и выход найдётся». Она остановилась, закрыла глаза и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Главное – не паниковать.  
С этого места она начала делать зарубки. Когда приходилось обойти препятствие: кусты или покосившийся ствол – она оставляла на нём широкую метку лезвием. Так её продвижение замедлилось, зато появилась уверенность в себе. Если не падать духом, то всё получится.  
Она как раз поцарапала кору и пририсовывала к длинной полоске две боковых, чтобы обозначить направление, когда из-за соседнего дерева вышел Нараку.  
Они замерли друг напротив друга, глядя в глаза и не веря себе.  
Нараку отмер первым. Он выхватил меч и бросился к ней, протянув руку: хотел не убить, а схватить или ранить, и в этом было спасение. На раздумья не осталось времени, в голове стало пусто и ясно, тело действовало само: шагнуть навстречу врагу, поднырнуть под занесённой рукой, ударить. Волосы раздуло от движения, меч прошёл над головой, но она уже воткнула вакидзаси, куда могла дотянуться – в низ живота. Почувствовала сопротивление плоти, прижала ладонь к навершию рукояти и резко надавила. Что-то брызнуло в лицо, над головой хрипело и булькало, она не обращала внимания, действуя чётко и выверенно, как учили: с силой повернула клинок, дёрнула на себя и отскочила.  
«Молодец, ты всё сделала правильно. Горжусь своей дочерью».  
Она слышала голос отца и почти ждала, что его тёплая рука сейчас опустится на макушку. Но этого не случилось, только лёгкий ветерок трепал волосы, и до неё медленно дошло, что она не у себя дома, не в додзё, что она только что воткнула клинок не в соломенное чучело, а в человека.  
Нараку корчился на земле, зажимая рану руками. Из его рта текла кровь, глаза закатились – он умирал. На всякий случай она отпихнула его меч в сторону и остановилась, не зная, что делать. Оставить его и бежать? А что, если Нараку станет звать своих товарищей? Она взялась за вакидзаси обеими руками, занесла над головой… Нет, не получалось. Ударить в бою было намного проще, чем вот так.  
– Эй, что тут происходит?  
Гинтоки, а за ним и Шинске, подошли с той же стороны, откуда появился Нараку.  
– Кохай, ты что тут делаешь? Сказали же – оставаться на поляне. Отправился нам навстречу?  
Она смотрела на Гинтоки, не в силах ничего ответить. Навстречу? Но она шла в противоположную сторону! Как это могло получиться?  
– Твоих рук дело? – Такасуги склонился над умирающим Нараку. – А ты неплох.  
Только теперь, когда первый шок прошёл, она увидела, что оба залиты кровью с ног до головы: их одежда, мечи, лица – всё было в алых потёках и брызгах.  
– Вы… – начала она и остановилась, потому что голос дрожал.  
– Всех убили, – подтвердил Гинтоки.  
– Не всех, – Шинске выпрямился, – этот остался… Добьёшь?  
Шинске смотрел на неё, а она смотрела на Нараку. Тот зажимал рану одной рукой, а другой упорно пытался дотянуться до своего меча, и почему-то от этого зрелища стало так тошно, что она отвернулась.  
– Кишка тонка? – спросил Шинске насмешливо.  
Гинтоки закатил глаза.  
– Что такое, Шинске-кун? Настолько утомился из-за парочки Нараку, что не можешь сам прикончить недобитка? Мне звать тебя Слабосуги? Или Кишкосуги?  
– Никак меня не зови!  
Она упорно смотрела в сторону, сосредоточившись на их громких голосах, но всё равно услышала, как свистнул меч, и как лезвие рассекло плоть, и как Нараку перестал хрипеть. Самые жуткие звуки в её жизни…  
Нет, решила она, ничего подобного! Этот звук не сравнится с тем, как стонало дерево, пожираемое огнём, как кричали люди, которых она знала с детства, как дрожал голос отца, когда он обнял её в последний раз.  
Она повернулась и посмотрела на труп: Гинтоки стоял рядом, вытирая лезвие, а Нараку распластался в луже своей крови, похожий даже не на ворону, а на раздавленного таракана. Она смотрела внимательно, вглядываясь, впитывая каждую деталь, и ей становилось легче.

Было уже около полудня, когда они вышли из леса. К этому времени она еле переставляла ноги и просто обрадовалась тому, что можно остановиться и перевести дух.  
– Пришли, – сообщил Гинтоки, – это наша школа.  
Тогда она подняла голову и посмотрела вперёд.  
Здание находилось в ста шагах от опушки: одноэтажный дом, вольготно раскинувшийся между лесом и рекой. Она увидела задний двор, где сушилось бельё, кроны деревьев, склонившихся над крышей, и ровные ряды зелени в огороде. Перед домом десяток мальчиков, разбившись на пары, упражнялись с боккенами, а на энгава сидел какой-то человек, наверное, их наставник, и наблюдал. Всё это она осознала не сразу, покорённая общим ярким впечатлением: большой дом, залитый солнечным светом, блеск водной глади, зелень деревьев, громкие весёлые голоса – благодатное место, в котором хочется остаться навсегда.  
– Гинтоки! Такасуги! – пронзительно воскликнул кто-то. – Где вы пропадали?!  
Рядом со взрослым, сидевшим на энгава, стоял ещё один мальчик, которого она сразу не заметила. Он-то и кричал, подбоченившись, как недовольная хозяйка.  
– Ну вот, раскудахтался, – пробормотал Шинске. – Это всё твоя вина.  
– Я не признаю свою вину.  
– Ещё бы.  
Они неохотно пошли к дому, а мальчик энергично направился навстречу.  
– Мы уже хотели вас искать! Я… – он осёкся, увидев их окровавленную одежду. – Что вы опять устроили, двое ни на что не годных?!  
– Тише тебе, Зура.  
– Я не…  
– Ты нам не мамочка, Зура.  
– Говорю же, я не…  
– Познакомься с нашим кохаем.  
Гинтоки подтолкнул её вперёд, так что она оказалась с этим мальчиком лицом к лицу. Очень прилично одетый, даже в хаори, несмотря на жару, и причёсанный как ронин, по сравнению со своими друзьями он выглядел нормальным человеком.  
– Здравствуйте, Зура-сан, – сказала она вежливо и поклонилась.  
Шинске и Гинтоки почему-то расхохотались.  
– Я… – мальчик весь покраснел, от шеи до лба. – Я не Зура, а Кацура!  
Он попытался стукнуть Гинтоки, тот уклонился, хохоча.  
– Извините, я неправильно понял…  
Стало стыдно: Кацура ей понравился, и участвовать в подшучивании над ним совсем не хотелось.  
– Ты не виноват! – Кацура умудрился ухватить Гинтоки за вихры и от души дёрнул.  
– Ай-яй-яй, осторожнее, Зура! Это мои волосы, а не парик, как у тебя!  
– Не ношу я парик! Кстати, меня зовут Кацура Котаро, приятно познакомиться.  
Это уже было в её адрес. Кацура даже умудрился поклониться, не отпуская Гинтоки. Немного сбитая с толку, она поклонилась в ответ.  
– Котаро, – позвали со стороны дома, – что там у вас?  
Кацура ещё разок встряхнул Гинтоки и отпустил.  
– Идёмте, сэнсэй ждёт.  
С решительным видом он направился к дому. Гинтоки потащился за ним, заунывно причитая, что теперь точно облысеет, а всё по вине завистников, которым не дают покоя его натуральные кудри.  
– Чего ждёшь? – грубовато спросил Шинске.  
Пришлось идти вместе со всеми.  
Кацура и Гинтоки шли на расстоянии друг от друга, и она могла хорошо разглядеть дом и человека, сидевшего на энгава. Одетый во всё чёрное – единственное тёмное пятно среди буйства солнца и зелени – он поневоле притягивал взгляд. Длинные светлые волосы, прямая осанка, в руке покоится кисэру… дым поднимался вверх, а человек сидел в полной неподвижности, словно вырезанный из камня.  
– Сэнсэй, я их привёл, – сказал Кацура.  
Человек обернулся, и в тот же момент где-то в лесу пронзительно закаркала ворона.  
Она поняла, что шагнула назад, только наткнувшись на Шинске.  
– Что, сбежать решил? – спросил тот с насмешкой.  
Нет… конечно, нет. Бежать ей было некуда, просто отчего-то стало сильно не по себе.  
– Что это за вид? – спросил человек.  
Его лицо оставалось в тени навеса, только глаза сверкали, как гладкие камешки, вытертые временем до блеска.  
Шинске выступил вперёд.  
– Мы сражались с Нараку, – в его голосе звучала нескрываемая гордость.  
– Я сражался, – тут же вылез Гинтоки. – Ну и Такасуги помогал.  
Человек поднёс кисэру ко рту и затянулся.  
– Нараку, – его голос звучал ровно, без эмоций, даже без удивления.  
Вокруг уже собралась толпа – ребята, занимавшиеся во дворе, побросали свои дела и собрались перед энгава.  
– Они преследовали ребёнка, – начал Гинтоки, – и я им вломил. Но тут к ним подоспела подмога…  
– Мы с ними разобрались, – перебил Такасуги. – Уложили всех до единого, никто не ушёл. Они…  
– Шинске, – слова срывались с губ человека вместе с клочками дыма, – ты знал, что это Нараку?  
– Да, конечно.  
– Они напали на тебя?  
– Н-нет… Они вошли в лес, запутались в ловушках, и тогда мы с Гинтоки их атаковали.  
– Подойди.  
Шинске с готовностью подошёл ближе, и человек ударил его по лицу раскрытой ладонью. Это вышло так неожиданно, так быстро, что она сначала услышала звонкий шлепок, а потом уже поняла, что случилось. Голова Шинске резко мотнулась, он отступил и сгорбился, схватившись за щёку, а человек продолжил курить как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Очень глупое решение, – вот и всё, что он сказал.  
Никто не засмеялся и не испугался, все стояли в молчании и смотрели выжидающе, словно такое было в порядке вещей.  
– Это из-за меня.  
Гинтоки сделал шаг, оказавшись перед Шинске, словно хотел его загородить.  
– Это я схватился с Нараку, а когда оказалось, что их слишком много, попросил Такасуги о помощи. У него не оставалось другого выхода.  
Она внутренне напряглась, ожидая, что Гинтоки тоже ударят, но человек только вздохнул.  
– Что ж, в этом весь ты: сначала делаешь, потом думаешь.  
– Почему? – глухо сказал Шинске. Он стоял, опустив голову так низко, что чёлка свесилась, полностью заслонив лицо. – Почему наказывают только меня?  
Кацура смотрел на него, страдальчески сведя брови, но молчал. Даже ей стало жалко Шинске, а его друзьям – и подавно. Почему они терпели такую жестокость?  
– Потому что ты хочешь быть лидером, – спокойно сказал человек, – и с тебя больше спрос. Это Гинтоки думает только о драках и первым бросается в бой, но ты – другое дело. Лидер всегда должен сохранять хладнокровие и просчитывать последствия. Ты умён и талантлив, у тебя хорошие задатки, но пока ты не научишься видеть дальше одного хода, лидером тебе не стать.  
Шинске сгорбился ещё сильнее, казалось, на его плечи давит невидимый, но непосильный груз.  
– Эй, подождите-ка, – Гинтоки снова попытался оттянуть внимание на себя, – вы меня сейчас дурачком назвали? Сэнсэй, это нечестно!  
Кто-то в толпе засмеялся, но человек не улыбнулся.  
– Давайте подумаем все вместе, – он говорил всё тем же ровным тоном, не повышал голос, но смешки и шепотки сразу стихли. – Нараку не просто так оказались в этой местности – их направили сюда с заданием, и они должны отчитаться о выполнении. Когда их руководство не получит весточки, то отправит другой отряд на их поиски. Этот отряд начнёт прочёсывать местность, обнаружит тела товарищей, обыщет лес и найдёт, – он повёл кисэру вокруг, – наше небольшое убежище. Вот о чём должен думать хороший лидер, прежде чем вступать в бой.  
– Не найдут, – брякнул Гинтоки, – лес их не пропустит.  
Человек утомлённо прикрыл глаза. Она уже знала, что сейчас произойдёт, и всё равно вздрогнула, когда чашечка кисэру стукнула Гинтоки по лбу.  
– Хватит верить в сказки, – сказал человек коротко. – Ты уже не ребёнок.  
С виду удар был лёгким, всего лишь касание, но Гинтоки схватился за голову и присел на корточки, подвывая и раскачиваясь. «Притворяется, – решила она, – отвлекает внимание от Шинске».  
Шинске благодарным не выглядел, он даже не смотрел в сторону Гинтоки. Никто не смотрел.  
– Сэнсэй, – подал голос Кацура. – Мы можем спрятать трупы.  
Человек чуть повернулся к нему, позволяя говорить.  
– Если мы скроем все следы, – торопливо начал Кацура, – то у Нараку не будет причин тщательно прочёсывать местность. Они заблудятся в лесу, не смогут пройти дальше опушки и решат искать в другом месте.  
Он застыл в напряжённом ожидании, а человек не спешил отвечать – его как будто больше занимали бегущие по небу облака. Она проследила за его взглядом и увидела парящую в высоте чёрную птицу.  
– Что ж, это может сработать, – сказал человек после паузы. – У Котаро всегда хорошие идеи, и он умеет находить выход из сложной ситуации – как и положено лидеру.  
Каждое слово заставляло Шинске вздрагивать, как новая пощёчина, но Кацура этого не замечал – он весь расцвёл и чуть не лопался от энтузиазма.  
– Котаро, поручаю это тебе. Иди в дом, от моего имени собери всех, кто сейчас отдыхает: возьмите лопаты, кирки, старые мешки и отправляйтесь. Закопайте все тела в лесу и проследите, чтобы не осталось ни следов крови, ни вещей и оружия. – Человек прищурился на ясное небо: – К вечеру пойдёт дождь, это нам на руку.  
– Понял! – выпалил Кацура.  
Он развернулся и поспешил прочь.  
– А теперь, когда проблема временно решена… – человек вдруг обернулся, – пора познакомиться поближе с причиной всех наших бед.  
Он смотрел точно на неё. До сих пор никто не обращал на неё внимания, она оставалась в стороне, невидимкой, и когда все взгляды вдруг сосредоточились на ней, растерялась. Так вот у кого Шинске этому научился.  
– Не хочешь представиться? – спросил человек.  
Даже сейчас его лицо оставалось в тени. Подумалось вдруг, что у него вовсе нет лица, как у ёкая из страшных сказок.  
– Я… – она кашлянула, чтобы изменить тембр голоса, – Му… Муичиро. Приятно познакомиться.  
– Муичиро-кун? – в голосе человека звучала нескрываемая издёвка. – Какое неудачное имя для столь милой девочки.  
Она подумала, что ослышалась. Не мог же он… этот человек, как он догадался?.. Кровь отхлынула от лица, ноги разом ослабли, а все вокруг пялились на неё, как на какую-то диковинку.  
– А? – выдал Гинтоки.  
Даже Кацура прибежал назад, даже Шинске оглянулся. Захотелось прикрыться, словно вдруг осталась без одежды у всех на виду.  
– Что это за сборище? – услышала она сквозь шум крови в ушах. – Не припомню, чтобы объявлял перерыв – возвращайтесь к тренировке.  
Мальчики неохотно послушались, они уходили, но всё оглядывались на неё и перешёптывались. Остались только Гинтоки, Шинске и Кацура.  
– Девочка, которую преследуют Нараку - это необычно.  
Человек с резким стуком выбил кисэру о доски.  
– Не хочешь рассказать, что с тобой случилось?  
Она промолчала.  
– Гинтоки, это ты её нашёл. Что ты знаешь?  
– Ничего, – пробормотал Гинтоки. Куда только делась его самоуверенность. – Он… то есть она свалилась мне на голову и сказала, что за ней гонятся Нараку.  
– Она убила одного, – вдруг подал голос Шинске. Он всё так же горбился и смотрел в землю. – В лесу. Воткнула вакидзаси ему в живот, и это не выглядело как случайность. Я подумал, что она умеет драться, кто-то её научил. Я подумал… – он коротко перевёл дыхание, – что вам это будет интересно.  
– И мне интересно. – Человек кивнул с лёгким одобрением: – Ты наблюдательный и умеешь делать выводы из увиденного, не то что некоторые.  
– Вы на меня намекаете, да? Почему похвалили всех, кроме меня?  
– Не за что тебя хвалить.  
– Сначала побили, потом ругают, – заныл Гинтоки. На его лбу между бровей так и осталось круглое красное пятно от удара.  
– А ещё ты должен перемыть все полы.  
– Это жестоко!  
Человек улыбнулся краем рта, и сразу стало легче дышать.  
– Шинске, Гинтоки, вы пойдёте с Котаро – покажете, где остались трупы, и поможете устранить последствия вашей ошибки.  
– Но…  
– Идите.  
Они послушались. Кацура на ходу несколько раз обернулся в её сторону, а вот Шинске смотрел только перед собой и шёл первым. Гинтоки догнал его в два шага и хлопнул по спине.  
– Ох и облажался ты, Шинске-кун. Не опознать девчонку, какой позор!  
– Не ты ли называл её своим кохаем по подглядыванию за девицами?  
– Что? Вы подглядывали за девушками?  
– Это… для отвода глаз. Не важно. Важно, что Девственносуги принял девчонку за парня.  
– Хватит коверкать моё имя! Зура, отойди-ка.  
– А моё имя коверкать можно?!  
Их голоса отдалились и стихли. Она осталась одна перед энгава, один на один с человеком без лица.  
– Назовёшь своё настоящее имя?  
Не то чтобы её имя было тайной, но отвечать ему совсем не хотелось.  
– Что ж, как пожелает юная госпожа.  
Он улыбнулся – в тени блеснули зубы.  
– Не нужно смотреть с таким удивлением. Твоя судьба, как это ни печально, не уникальна: богатые и влиятельные семьи уничтожаются одна за другой по всей стране. Твои родители никогда не рассказывали тебе о сёгуне Садасада, семье Хитоцубаши и о великой Чистке Кейсей?  
Она покачала головой. Отец говорил, что их семья всегда верно служила бакуфу, вот и всё. Иногда к нему приезжали гости, молчаливые хмурые самураи, и он запирался с ними до поздней ночи, но ничего ей не объяснял.  
– Древность рода, богатство, преданность сейчас ничего не значат, – голос человека звучал задумчиво. – Если ты неугоден Тендошу, ты будешь уничтожен.  
– Тендошу? – вырвалось у неё.  
Однажды это слово произнесли при ней, она забыла, а теперь вдруг вспомнила. И Хитоцубаши, разве один из частых гостей отца не носил эту фамилию?  
– Это те, кто правит страной на самом деле, – охотно пояснил человек, – Нараку для них всего лишь оружие, а сёгун – всего лишь марионетка. Не все знают об этом, а те, кто знает, хранят молчание или мертвы.  
Она безотчётно прижала вакидзаси к груди. Тендошу… Хитоцубаши… Чистка… этого было слишком много, слишком много всего случилось за один день.  
– Не могу сказать, хотели Нараку убить тебя или взять живой, – продолжал человек. – У них принято похищать детей, чтобы вырастить из них убийц, так они пополняют свои ряды. На твое счастье, Шинске и Гинтоки достаточно добры и достаточно глупы, чтобы ввязаться в бой ради незнакомца.  
Похищают детей? Из неё собирались сделать убийцу? Голова кругом шла, не хотелось ничего знать, хотелось скорчиться, заткнуть уши и не слышать этот приятный бархатистый голос, так спокойно излагающий настолько ужасные вещи…  
– Но ты всё равно молодец. – Голос звучал сверху. Она вскинула голову и обнаружила, что человек стоит перед ней. – Ты смогла продержаться, смогла защитить себя, как настоящий боец. Твои родители могут тобою гордиться.  
Человек положил руку ей на макушку, легко взъерошил волосы, в точности как это делал отец. «Горжусь своей дочерью»…  
Глаза вдруг наполнились слезами. Она не плакала всё это время, не позволяла себе такую слабость, но силы внезапно кончились, и она… больше не могла.  
– Плакать не стыдно, – тёплая ладонь так и поглаживала её по голове. – Плачь, если хочется.  
И она плакала. По отцу, который навсегда ушёл в огонь, по Ючиро-сэнсэю, который обучал её основам кендзюцу, по Ойве-обасан, которая расчёсывала ей волосы и угощала сладкими пирожками, по Китти, которая так смешно лизала ей пальцы шершавым язычком, по их тихому дому у озера – по всему, чего лишилась этой ночью.  
Стоило дать себе волю, и она уже не могла сдержаться: рыдала в голос, вздрагивала и громко всхлипывала, хваталась за что-то сильное и надёжное, чтобы не упасть, и рыдала, рыдала, рыдала, пока не выбилась из сил.  
– Слёзы помогают, – мягкий, но такой уверенный голос вёл её сквозь боль и горе, поддерживал и успокаивал, – после них становится легче и появляются силы. Но жалость к себе вредна. Это чувство разъедает душу, как ржавчина – сталь, и если поддашься ему, никогда не сможешь отомстить.  
«Отомстить?»  
Она открыла воспалённые глаза и поняла, что стоит, прижавшись к сэнсэю, цепляясь за его юкату. Он поддерживал её, пока она плакала, и загораживал от любопытных взглядов.  
– Ну что, стало легче?  
Он улыбался, теперь она точно видела, потому что его лицо больше не скрывалось в тени. Такое приятное молодое лицо, такая добрая улыбка, такой внимательный взгляд, под которым отступают все переживания и страхи. Она медленно кивнула. Потом спохватилась и отпустила его юкату. Вид у неё, наверное, был ужасный: красная, заплаканная, с всклокоченными волосами – но он смотрел с пониманием и сочувствием.  
– Не важно, захочешь ты отомстить или нет, здесь ты получишь приют в любом случае.  
– Приют?  
– В моей школе. Я обучаю талантливых детей, с которыми жизнь обошлась так же несправедливо, как с тобой. Моё обучение рассчитано на мальчиков, но вижу, ты ничем им не уступаешь.  
Солнце освещало его красивое лицо, и его улыбка была солнечно-яркой, только глаза оставались тёмными и непрозрачными.  
– Меня зовут Ёшида-сэнсэй, – сказал он с церемонной учтивостью. – Добро пожаловать в мою Школу Под Соснами, юная госпожа.


End file.
